Thou art a heartless monster
by Kameo.1314
Summary: When Laurent finds Bella in the meadow in New Moon, but what if the wolves didn't come and he changed her instead. What happens when the word reaches the Volturi that a rogue vampire is risking exposure.
1. Chapter 1

**Thou art a heartless monster**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Author's note: Yay my second fanfic! I'd like to know what you think, R&R! Enjoy...**

**The step forward he took now was quite deliberate.**

**"Did Victoria ever find you?" I asked, breathless, desperate to distract him. It was the first question that popped into my head, and I regretted it as soon as the words were spoken. Victoria—who had hunted me with James, and then disappeared—was not someone I wanted to think of at this particular moment.**

**But the question did stop him.**

**"Yes," he said, hesitating on that step. "I actually came here as a favour to her." He made a face. "She won't be happy about this."**

**...**

**Bella's POV**

I looked up at him eagerly. A question bubbled to the tip of my tongue. I never got to ask. He was in front of me in an instant.

I staggered back a step from the look in his eyes. Laurent's weight shifted slightly. Quick as a flash he moved my hair to the side and bit into my neck. I gasped at the increase of a burning sensation that could only mean venom that pulsed with every heartbeat through my body.

"You won't get away with this!" I said as the edges of my vision began to blur and darken.

"And why not?" Laurent smiled widely as he gazed around the small meadow as if to look for someone to oppose him. I tried to reply but darkness took me.

...

I fell through fire, that burnt every cell in my body

And I strayed out of thought and time

Until at last I awoke.

...

I felt my last heartbeat and the last of the pain disappear. I opened my eyes to find that I was still in the meadow. I looked around; everything was dead from the change of season. Sadness filled me as I looked with perfect clarity at the prospect of the meadow and the noises of animals close by, and something else. A voice that was muffled slightly with the distance. I took a step in that direction but froze. I was a newborn. I didn't know if I could control my thirst. I could feel it though and that alone tempted me in the direction of the voice. It was clearer somehow and I could hear that it was a man's voice and they were calling my name. Bella. I ran in the opposite direction. It didn't exactly shock me at my speed but it did kind of surprise me how I never tired or faltered in my pace.

In what seemed barely even minutes I arrived in a town which I recognised as Port Angelus. I saw on someone's wrist watch that it was almost five o'clock in the afternoon. I never went into the sunlight afraid of what people would think if my skin lit up like I had millions of diamonds on me. So I stayed in the line of trees. I debated whether I should go back home. I doubt Charlie would be there. I decided against it. I couldn't risk it. The burn in my throat was worst; it felt as though someone shoved a white hot poker down my mouth. I went further into the forest. Where I smelt the scent of an animal. I thought of the Cullen's diet. It no longer hurt to think of them which was peculiar. But the scent of the elk was not appetising whereas humans smelt mouth watering. I felt a tinge of guilt. I couldn't kill an innocent. A clouded memory played behind my eye lids as I remembered the gang of men that had stalked and cornered me. Criminals of the sorts, I could kill them, I doubt many will miss them. I continually argued half-heartedly with myself but my instinct won over my better judgement.

...

I watched as the sun set and made my way back to the town and started looking about for a victim. I wondered in the quieter parts where mostly warehouses were. I didn't notice it as I had before but someone was following me. A man. He was obviously drunk by the way he swayed on his feet, and he was not alone. I turned down the closest ally way. They followed; there were at least three of them. The predator inside me made a small growling noise. I looked behind me; I quickened my pace as to make it look like I was afraid. I looked over my shoulder. Only two remained. I turned a corner and after a few moments I looked over my shoulder again. Only one. I smiled a little. I was being herded it seemed. They were going to corner me. I walked down a forked way, straight ahead was a dead end. Except there were two way opposite. I knew, I could smell and hear the other two coming. I pretended to look for escape routines and backed against the alley wall.

"There you are!" one of them boomed. I took another staged fearful step backwards away from them.

"Don't be like that, sugar." Another said noticing my retreating footsteps. One of them men staggered and caught himself on the side of the building and in the process slicing a shallow cut into his palm. I snapped at the sight of his blood. I went for him first. I grabbed him and bit him on his pulse point but he soon ran dry. I pounced on the nearest. I felt his neck give way from the force of my powerful jaws. I relished the flow of blood the gushed into my mouth. And finally I finished off the last who was still frozen in shock. Pity no one will hear them scream. Which is probably what _they_ intended. I thought bitterly. I looked down at my garment it was not all bad. I didn't waste much blood but I still got some on the collar of my shirt. I left the bodies and flew in the direction of my fresh scent and towards the smell of the forest. I will wait out the day in the shade of the canopy of trees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Author's note: hey guys thanks for reviewing. Hope you like it so far...**

**Bella's POV**

I sat high up in a tree for most part of the day. I was getting rather lonely and a little thirsty. Sure Charlie was never much company but he was always there. I idly wondered if I should go to Seattle and feed. Bigger city, more game. I flinched at my own thoughts. What have I become.

...

I thought about the Cullen's, though they were nothing more than just a foggy memory. I tried to remember why they had left and when... I remember the party and a little before that. It irritated me to no end because trying to remember was like trying arduously to look through muddy water.

Then an idea hit me. What if I was to go back to the Cullen's house? Just to have a look.

Curiosity got the best of me and I raced in the direction of their house. I didn't have a clue where I was going just relying on my sense of smell. That was until the foulest scent hit my nose, I wrinkled my nose in disgust. In my hesitation I saw movement in front of me. Then it launched itself at me. I dodged and jumped up into a tree. I looked down to see a giant wolf. It's fur a russet brown colour. The colour of autumn leaves. Then there was howling and then came a black furred wolf. It snapped its jaws at me. While the russet wolf starred at me in an almost friendly matter. I looked it in the eyes. Those eyes they looked so familiar except I don't remember. I didn't linger on the thought. I took off through the trees, leaping from branch to branch. My pursuers wasted no time in following me. Though I noticed a small change in the russet wolf's demeanour in my further pursuit. I couldn't dwell on familiarities. I needed to get away from them, but how. I jumped back on the ground and ran as fast as I could. I had begun to outrun them and as I looked over my shoulder I noticed more wolves had joined the hunt. I also noticed the change in temperature and weather. It was muggier; obviously I crossed some boarder as the pack of wolves began to falter. But I kept going and that was when I came across new scents I instantly knew they were vampire scents. They were old as much as I could tell. The Cullen's I thought and in a matter of minutes I came across the grand white house. It was like I remembered but in a lot more detail. I could see things that I missed in my human life. I could see imperfections in the paint that covered the walls of the house which added to its style, and the soft sway of the tree tops. I walked up the porch stairs. I gently twisted the door knob, which unsurprisingly was locked. Next I tried a window, Edwards's window. Oh the irony. Everything was untouched I walked around the room a few times taking it in; I then went out into the hallway. I looked at all the artwork that hung on the walls. I stopped in front of a portrait.

"The Volturi." I whispered aloud. Then something clicked. I remembered Edward mentioning the 'upholders of the law'. There one law that is regularly enforced. Secrecy of their- our kind.

I turned away from the painting. It was time to leave; I went back out the same window. It felt stalker-ish. I followed their scent from the door and down the road and to the airport.

Maybe I should leave my memories behind, perhaps I should move on. I ran back home. I needed a change of clothing and my wallet. When I got there, Charlie's cruiser was in the drive-way. I stayed in the line of trees it was after dusk, dark enough for me not to be seen. I listened for any noises out of the ordinary. None, except the TV. I quietly leaped and held myself on the tree and carefully opened the window. As I slid inside, my feet making no sound on the wooden floor.

I changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater, grabbed my money and passport just in case I did decide to leave. My throat ached. I needed to hunt. I picked up my discarded clothing and exited back out the window. I threw my clothes in the closest bin and made my way to Seattle.

**Bit short but just a filler chapter really...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Author's note: hey guys thanks for reviewing. Hope you like it so far...**

**PS: yes this is a Bella and Aro pairing:D**

**Bella's POV**

On my way to Seattle I had tried animal blood. It tasted absolutely horrible, I had trouble not to gag. Once I had reached my destination, I feed quickly off four or more humans. Well I lost count after four. It was like that every day. I didn't feel as guilty; I had begun to enjoy the taste of blood. The way it practically poured into my mouth. The way it soothed the burn in my throat. Blood. I couldn't think straight with it in my sight, it clouded my every thought and bent my will. I couldn't think rationally, all my torment and emotional stress dulled. It was like my own drug, and over the course of my first days as a newborn I fed more frequently and regularly of a night, only ever of a night. I didn't even care that I had blood all over my mouth and drops here and there on my clothes. My jeans were covered in dirt and my shoes had holes in them. I didn't even care. Who did I have to impress...

**2 weeks later**...

It was early morning as I headed back into the forest. My solace, where I could somewhat think rationally once more. Today I felt guilty for my killings. I hated what I was. I hated what I did to peoples' lives. I would prefer death than an eternity of this torment. It didn't help that I felt so alone. Again the blood helped with all of that.

Every now and again I come across that foul stench again. Though I avoid it.

...

It was late twilight. I decided not to hunt tonight. I was sitting on a low branch when I felt the presence of another. I jumped down off the branch and raced off into the forest. The vampire or vampires ran with me through the forest. I was almost losing them but one of them tackled me. I looked down to see no other than Jasper.

"Jasper!" I gasped. I looked over to see Alice who looked conflicted as if she didn't know whether to be happy or upset. Jasper helped me up, but kept a firm grip on my upper arm. I smiled widely showing my teeth in a very predatory way. Alice looked as though she was about to cry. I tried to go and comfort her but Jasper held me tighter.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." She dry sobbed.

"Alice, why are you crying or trying to at least." I asked. I looked at Jasper and almost flinched. His scars. I quickly adverted my eyes back to Alice. She never answered. Jasper went over and comforted her and in that moment someone else grabbed me from behind. I gasped at the unexpected restrainment from what I could tell the person who had a hold on me had a big build. They turned me around to face three other vampires. One girl and two boys. The one holding me was also a boy. I didn't know what to make of this.

"Leave." the girl who looked no older than 12 or 13 ordered Alice and Jasper. I couldn't look at them the man holding me wouldn't allow it. I heard their footsteps disappear. The girl then turned her unforgiving gaze on me. She glared at me for a full 2 minutes, she then snarled and prepared to spring on me but a boy that I could have sworn to be her twin put her under his arm in comfort. She calmed herself.

"Deal with _that _Felix." She ordered, pointing a finger at me. I panicked. Was she serious? The boy holding her interjected.

"Wait!" he said to the one called Felix.

"Why don't we take her to Aro? He would be very interested to see what potential she may hold, sister." He said calmly. Ha! So that is her brother. She seemed to ponder it for a second or two. She grudgingly nodded her head. Felix put me down and winked. I gave a small smile. He held my wrist, which his fingers easily wrapped completely around. He smirked.

"Just taking precautions." He explained. Someone snorted.

"What!?" Felix growled.

"Ha-ha you just want to hold her hand." The boy who spoke before answered. Felix never replied. This only made him laugh more.

...

It took almost days to get to where ever we were going. But from the change in weather and scenery I would have to say Europe. The further we ran the more clearer it seemed where we were heading. Italy it seemed. Nobody said anything. Not a word.

"Italy, Volterra." Felix said answering my unspoken question. The confusion must have shown on my face. Then it clicked. Volterra is where the Volturi resides. It what seemed no time at all. Until at last Felix ushered me through open door I realised, was entirely sheathed in gold and further down the hall the young boy slide aside a piece of the panelling to expose a plain wooden door. He held it open for us. I smiled at him. I saw his lips twitch. Felix led me further into the room. I stopped in the centre of the dome ceiling room, but I only had eyes for the figure that was seated on one of the three thrones that were situated to the end of the room. They were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone wall. I recognised him as Aro.

**Hmm what's going to happen? What will be Aro's reaction? Hahahaha decisions, decisions... Tell me what you think...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Author's note: hey guys thanks for reviewing. Hope you are enjoying it so far... not sure if I should do it all in Bella's point of view or not...?**

**Bella's POV**

Aro. My every thought orbited around him. I decided to look at the other individual beings in the room. But I couldn't look away for too long there was a type of ache in my heart, a type of longing. He seemed to compose his features to an expressionless mask. It was the vampire to his right that caught my attention, as he was one of the only ones in the room who moved. He looked at me as if he wasn't paying attention before. I felt very self-conscious as everyone looked at me.

"Jane dear one, I suspect you were successful?" Aro asked. Extending his hand. Jane was there in an instant. After several minutes he released her hand.

"Fascinating..." he murmured. He then approached me. He stood a few feet away from me.

"And what would your name be? My dear." He practically purred. My name? I hesitated.

"Bella." I answered, but even to my own ears I sounded unsure. He nodded.

"May I, Isabella?" he asked holding out his hand. How did he know? I touched his hand with a finger but he wasn't having any of that. He gently grabbed my hand. As soon as he made contact with my skin. I felt a spark that went through my very hand; it was like an electric current that pulsed through my body. Though he had never shown any sign of disgust. I saw a number of emotions cross his face. He settled on disbelief but that soon melted away into a calm and friendly mask.

"Amazing I see nothing..." he said to himself. He then went to sit on his throne beside his brothers. The man on his right then briefly touched his hand. Aro then looked at me with a type of terrifying look in his eyes.

"Jane, Alec show Isabella to a room and get her cleaned up." Marcus suggested. Caius sent him a puzzled look as if he were surprised he said anything at all. Aro's eyes never left my face. I was already confused by their actions. I had thought that they were going to kill me. Not that I would mind really. Jane and Alec the twins appeared beside me and gestured for me to follow them. I hesitated but followed suit. They led me to a room, which looked like a penthouse with rich furnishings.

"The bathroom is through that door." Jane said pointing to a door on the left. I walked towards the door but someone grabbed my arm. Alec, he placed some garments in my arms.

"Thanks." I said and marched through the doors. After closing the thick wooden doors, I turned around to see the biggest bathroom ever. It was at least three times the size of my bedroom in Forks.

...

Once I got out of the shower, which I didn't spend long in. I changed into the dress Alec had handed me and the underwear. I would have blushed at that. I walked out, into the main room. Alec and Jane were nowhere to be seen. Except Marcus, he stood looking out the window in a bored sort of way. I approached him cautiously and stood a foot or more from his side. He turned to look at me.

"Hello Isabella, my name, as you probably know is Marcus. I am one of the three leaders of the Volturi." He said in a soft voice. I smiled at him. My smile soon turned into a grimace as I felt the familiar flames of thirst flare in my throat. Though Marcus didn't seem to notice my discomfort.

"Hello." I said quietly, not trusting my voice. He then turned completely in my direction.

"I am assuming that when you saw Aro you felt a sort of sensation especially when you touched his hand." He continued, how did he know? I carefully composed myself. I didn't really know what to believe him. I had been cheated and lied to too many times. First Edward had claimed that I was his mate, I know the results of _that_ a bit too well and now this ancient vampire expected me to just accept and believe that I had found my 'true mate'. I don't want a mate. I don't want to be broken again.

Now that I thought about it why _were _Alice and Jasper there and why so late. Surely Alice would have seen that I wasn't going to die. I was interrupted from my unpleasant musings by a voice. _His _voice.

"I believe I will be able to take it from here, brother." Aro said pleasantly behind us. Marcus was gone in a flash and as I turned to face him. I had a nagging suspicion that he may have been eavesdropping. I wasn't going to say a word; I could tell that neither was he. After a few minutes, the silence was becoming awkward. I stubbornly refused to be the one to break the silence. I was a statue, I wasn't even breathing. Aro signed.

"Lovely day today." he said conversationally. I ignored him and stared out the window in a similar fashion to Marcus.

"Isabella..." he warned. It seemed he didn't like being ignored. Curiosity got the best of me.

"How did you know my name was Isabella?" I asked cutting him off.

"Why would you not tell me it was Isabella? " He countered.

"I don't like being called by my full name." I argued back. Our argument was cut short by a knock on the door. Then Caius casually strolled in.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Caius said with a callous smirk.

"Of course not..."

"No." We answered at the same time. This only caused his smile to widen.

"Our guests Aro... it seems they have arrived earlier than expected." He said glancing at me. I knew that they were hiding something from me.

"Let's not keep them waiting... Isabella stay here. In this room. Do _not_ leave." He said in an afterthought pointing a papery finger at, and then left with Caius. I had the urge to roll my eyes. I mentally scoffed. As if I'm just going to stay here. Hmm I could leave. They probably won't kill me for it. Who cares if they did? I jumped off the balcony and into the garden. It was beautiful but I didn't linger. I climbed over the stone wall into the Tuscany landscape. It was like a painting that had come to life. I raced to the next city to hunt. Hmm the monster within was coming out to play. Whose lives was I going to ruin tonight. The monster growled happily.

**Hey guys:P like to know what you think of this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Author's note: hey guys thanks for reviewing. Hope you are enjoying it so far... **

**Bella's POV**

I feed off three humans. I quickly chucked the bodies in a dumpster. I sat on the tiled roofs overlooking the countryside and that's when I saw them. Five cloaked figures in the distance. I was still in a bit of bloodlust. I lied down on the roof, looking up at the stars it was a full moon, I laid there for awhile. Enjoying my freedom while it lasted. I signed and jumped off the roof, time to face my inner demons. The Volturi split up and judging by their scents Aro was with them. I laughed; of course he would be with them. He would have to keep up the pretences of being my mate. I did not even finish my laugh. I was then pushed up against the wall by Aro. I laughed again, this time in his face and I felt the surface of the bricks turn to powder from the slight impact of him pushing me further into the wall. He looked me in the eyes. His unblinking cold eyes that were quickly turning black, out of anger. Oh there was anger there. I giggled at how intimately close we were. The sound of my giggle seemed to soften his gaze. I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Kill me." He recoiled as if someone had slapped him.

"Are you mentally unstable?" He asked in a strained voice, it sounded like he wanted to shout it. My nose glided across his ear and he shivered.

"Hmm, maybe." I breathed. Someone coughed behind us. Aro loosened his grip around my waist as he half turned to see the twins. I used that distraction and broke our embrace. I glided a few feet away from them. Then two other vampires appeared behind me. I recognised the scent of Felix and the other but I didn't know his name. I didn't even bother turning. Aro gave them some silent signal just as I was about to escape. Both vampires grabbed my upper arms and dragged me back to Volterra. I relaxed and closed my eyes. My head lulled forward. They set me on my feet outside the bedroom I was in previously. Aro pulled me into the room closing the door behind us.

He leaned on the door and watched me. I on the other hand went and lay in the middle of the bed with my arms stretched out.

He signed and stood over me.

"That, Isabella was _very_ irresponsible! Just because you are my mate..." he started but I cut him off. I had my eyes closed.

_"I am not your mate_. I do not belong to anyone in that sense. Ever again." I said. I will not be played with again, and then chucked away.

"Insolent! Foolish girl!" was his reply. I scoffed. I listened to all the sounds around me. I opened my eyes when a woman entered the room. I sat up and smiled at her. Though she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Aro. My smile widened.

"Aro, who is this." The women asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"This is Isabella. Is there something you wanted Sulpicia? He replied.

"No." She huffed and left.

"Who was that?" I murmured mostly to myself.

"My wife." He answered as if he regretted it. I was off the bed in a flash. His wife. This bothered me more than it should for some odd reason. Then I got the brilliant idea!

"Oh and how much would your _wife_, like the idea of us being so called mates? Hmm..." I made sure I sneered the word wife. I hated to admit it to myself but I was hurt by the fact that he had a wife. I ran at full speed out of the room and slamming the door shut behind me as I followed the scent of _Sulpicia._

**Yep Bella's got problems. Ohh but will Aro make it in time to stop her or will Sulpicia kill her... or worse. Any ideas, thoughts, opinions etc**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: all recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note- thanks for reviewing guys. Hope you's are enjoying it... sorry about the late update, internet has been down.**

**Bella's POV**

I raced down the corridor following the scent of Sulpicia. That was until I was tackled by a figure with black hair. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. "Alice!" I growled, she had a lot of explaining to do. She said nothing, she all but dragged me into a room. Which I guessed was hers. She closed the door and practically launched herself at me. She clung to me like a whiny child. I signed.

"Oh Bella! I missed you soo much!" She said joyously. Ok now I was confused. I hated to admit it but I had missed her too and it pained me that she never said goodbye. Where were the Cullen's when I needed them most.

"Why did you leave? I needed you! I loved you and the Cullen's! You broke me." I said in one breathe, all the while pushing her away. She snapped her head around to me.

"Who changed you?" She asked hesitantly. I flinched.

"Laurent..." I said my voice fading. Alice's face went from shock to blankness with a vision.

"Bella..." She whined. I stared at her.

"What?" I asked innocently. Clearly she saw what I was planning.

" you know what! You can't do that, you can't tell Sulpicia that! You'll ruin your relationship with Aro." I snorted.

"What relationship?" I asked, not wanting to hear the answer. She huffed at my stubbornness.

"You two are mates." She said slowly as though I was stupid.

"Oh! Not you too!" I groaned. She threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh Bella. Why can't you give it a chance? It's not like you've got anything to lose..." She said. I stared at her. Was she serious.

"I'm not going to open myself up like I did with Edward we all know how that ended!" I growled out. She looked at me with a pout on her small lips. "Edward wasn't your true-mate. we all know that now... but you and Aro are! Please Bella?" She pouted. I gave in.

"Ok! Fine! I'll go and apologise..." I mumbled grudgingly, heading for the door. She hugged me and promised to find me later. I found Aro in the bedroom we were in earlier. He was seated on the edge of the bed, deep in thought. He didn't seem to hear my approach. I let my breath out loudly. He looked up at me with an expectant look. He stood and as he stood he seemed to tower over me.

"I'm sorry." I said simply, looking him in the eye. He nodded once. We stood in silence. I felt stone hard arms wrap around me and something seemed to click in me. I didn't realise I was hugging him back. My head nestled on his slender but muscular chest. I felt his lips softly brush my hair, then my cheek and finally on my lips. He seemed to linger and I closed those few inches until our lips met again. He held me to him feeling the unfamiliar electric feeling course through my body. My hands snaked into his long silky hair.

"How...cute."someone said in the shadowed corner of the room. The figure stepped forward to reveal, Sulpicia. I felt Aro suppress a growl. It vibrated through his chest to me. I stood and watched Sulpicia in total silence. She smirked at Aro.

"Sulpicia!" Aro signed. Her smile disappeared.

"Aro, you could have told me." She said in mock scolding.

"There is nothing to tell!" He said.

"There is everything to tell! You have found your true mate! I would have to step aside from my roll of being your wife eventually. And now is the best time I would imagine." She said a smile playing on her lips as she headed to exit the room.

" And where would you go, my dear?" Aro asked skeptically.

"It has been so long since I have traveled." She replied and left the room without another word. Aro then turned to me and reunited our lips once more. I felt my world spin and get turned upside down. Until I realised that I was on my back on the bed with Aro hovering a few inches above me, not quite putting his full weight on me. I liked our closeness very much. Unfortunately it did not last long before he pulled away, I saw his eyes dart to the door. He had the strangest expression. I growled lowly for whatever the disruption. Aro turned back to me with a mischievous smile. He untangled himself from me.

"My love. I'm afraid I have business to attend to. Caius is getting impatient." He said grudgingly. To hell with Caius, was my first thought. Until something else struck me.

"Does this have something to do with the Cullen's?" I asked, bracing myself. Aro looked away so I couldn't see his eyes. I instantly knew he was lying.

"Of course not my dear." He said innocently, turning to face me before I got more suspicious . I looked him straight in the eyes.

"You're lying to me!" I said. My words didn't seem to make much impact on him. He stroked my cheek.

"And if I am not." He said I opened my mouth to reply.

"Enough! It has nothing to do with the Cullen's." He cut me off with a ring of with that he turned on his heel and left. After a few moments I followed if he was telling the truth then he wouldn't mind me coming along. I wandered down the corridor, following his luxurious scent. I walked through the throne room doors. Oh he was telling the truth alright. There stood Felix with Sulpicia's head in his hands and her body lying carelessly on the floor. Aro sat in his throne with Caius beside him, who had a smirk that sent shivers down my spine. Marcus was absent. I Saw Aro look at me as I was turning my back and I wasted no time in returning to my room. That's where I stayed. Minutes stretched into hours, hours stretched into days. A knock sounded on the door, but I remained still as I have done for the past few days.


End file.
